


I've Got You

by pasithhea



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sashanne, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasithhea/pseuds/pasithhea
Summary: What if Sasha didn't let go?





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> pretty much a slowburn sashanne fic, but where Sasha doesn't fall off toad tower and is instead pulled to safety

“Everyone! Come on! Get off the roof, quick!” yelled Hop Pop as the tower crumbled, growing more unstable by the second. Toads and frogs alike fled as brick after brick fell. Chunks of the building tumbled to the earth far below them. Anything in their path getting instantly crushed. As person after person escaped, the ground beneath Sasha had begun to collapse before her very eyes. There wasn’t anything she could do as the stones gave way to her weight.

With a gasp she called out “Anne!” then fell.

“Sasha!” she yelled, lunging towards her friend in horror, just barely catching her by the hand. “Gotcha! I’ve got you Sash’! You’re gonna be okay!”

Then suddenly, the brick holding Anne up broke loose and fell off, sending the two even further off the ledge. Sasha looked down for only a second, gasping, full of fear. Beneath her lay an abyss, just a slip away, being held up by only the tip of Anne’s toes. The only arm Anne could use to hold them up had fallen.

“I think that’s everyone.” says Hop Pop, holding open a trap door for a Toad. Then Anne screams as her toes begin to slip.

“Anne!” Sprig yells, dashing towards her. With sweat dripping down her face, she grits out “Can’t hold on much longer.” As her foothold loosens Sprig catches her by her feet just in the nick of time. “Don’t worry I got you!” He shouts to her, but in an attempt to pull the two girls up, Sprig starts to fall with them. Immediately Hop Pop rushes over, just in time to catch Sprig by his ankles. Polly soon joining to hold onto Hop Pop- who then shouts “Hold on kiddo!”.

As the the Plantars struggle to keep everyone from falling, Sasha glances down again, terrified. “Hey! Hey! Look at me! Look at me. Everything’s gonna be totally fine. Just hang on!” Anne assures her. “We got you Anne, no matter what!” adds Hop Pop.

The ledge then abruptly begins to crack, “Uh, guys? I think we have a situation!” Polly announces, the crack quickly deepening. Pebbles fall loose, then bits of rocks, then stones. Sasha’s eyes go wide in realization of what she has to do. With tears in her eyes she softly says “Hey? Anne?” breaking Anne from her concentration. “I think you're better off without me.”

Sasha then tried to let go. "NO!" Anne screams.

But as she loosened her grip, Anne tightened her own. "I’m not letting go of you!”

"Anne, you have to! I'm just going to drag you down like I always have!"

"No! I'm not losing you again!"

But before Sasha could refute, they shifted upwards. Slowly but surely they were pulled to safety, death no longer inches away. A sigh of relief could be heard from the Plantars. Anne fell to the ground, clutching a now unconscious Sasha in her arms, and began crying.

"I told you, you're gonna be okay. I've got you Sash'." She whispered, through tears and hiccups, "I got you.".

**Author's Note:**

> ahh sorry this it pretty short, but it's just the beginning!! 
> 
> Now, I'd just like to say that I do recognize that Sasha has been a terrible, manipulative, friend- however I do believe that she's a genuinely good person deep down! She just needs to learn and grow as a person, and I think some time with the Plantars would help set her down the right path. Plus it'd also allow her and Anne to develop a healthier friendship, consequently deepening said friendship and uhh lead to more (which is what I'm aiming for with this lol ;P) ngl tho this'll probably get pretty ooc
> 
> I'm going to try to update every Saturday or Sunday, but with school starting I might miss a week every once in a while, so uhh yeah :/  
Anyway!! I'd appreciate some feedback! This is my first time writing a fic and I'd like to become a better writer!  
Thank y'all for taking the time to read this!! <3 Until next time :)


End file.
